


What do you get when you cross a sadist and a service top?

by Youcantaketheboyoutofthefandom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Desperation, Fire Powers, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Service Top, genuinely it just starts right in the middle, how has no one written about Zuko overheating??, no context just vibes, they're just in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youcantaketheboyoutofthefandom/pseuds/Youcantaketheboyoutofthefandom
Summary: Zuko has a stressful day and just needs to get banged and cuddled afterward, and that's it.Also features: service top Sokka, overheating Zuko, and sleepy sappiness“Please- please- I cant, I can’t,” Zuko begged, yanking down on his wrist restraints tied to the bed frame. Sokka tucked Zuko’s loose hair back behind his ear, gently shushing him and whispering “You can take it, just a little bit more.” Before he returned to devouring Zuko’s lower neck and collarbone.He had learned the hard way not to bruise the very visible top of the very important Fire Nation lord.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 242





	What do you get when you cross a sadist and a service top?

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is wrong with me this is the first fic i've ever posted why am i like this

“Please- please- I cant, I can’t,” Zuko begged, yanking down on his wrist restraints tied to the bed frame. Sokka tucked Zuko’s loose hair back behind his ear, gently shushing him and whispering “You can take it, just a little bit more.” Before he returned to devouring Zuko’s lower neck and collarbone.   
He had learned the hard way not to bruise the very visible top of the very important Fire Nation lord. 

“Please, please, sir, Sokka, please,” Zuko continued in endless babble, his breath coming out in short bursts and his hips thrusting reflexively.   
Sokka just kept brushing his hands up and down Zuko’s arms, soothing him as he kissed every available part of his body. “You’re doing so good, just wait a little more.”   
Zuko’s groan of disapproval was followed by him throwing his head back and scrunching his eyes shut, looking deeply pained. Sokka thought he looked cute.   
Zuko’s skin has been steadily increasing in temperature, and Sokka was intent on making him burning hot before he could come. 

As Sokka lowered himself and brought Zuko’s thighs around his ears so he could mouth and kiss around his inner thighs, he realized he would soon be getting burned by Zuko’s skin.   
A quick glance upward showed Zuko’s clearly flushed cheeks and chest, his impossibly fastened breathing. Sokka lowered his thighs as smoothly as possible, not wanting to startle Zuko with his shut eyes and look of concentration.   
He reached toward the bowl on the bedside table, retrieved a few pieces of what he needed, and dropped them with no warning onto Zuko’s chest. 

Zuko’s eyes widened in shock as he cried out, his whole body jerking forward in a move that was only stopped by the restraints on his wrists. The steaming ice- now half water- slipped off his skin onto the (towel covered) bed.   
Sokka just continued shushing him, guiding him toward laying back down.   
“Please-“ Zuko whispered, like it was something private just for him. 

“You’ve been so good, so good.” Sokka whispered back, punctuating his praise with kisses to Zuko’s lips. Zuko looked dazed and desperate, and while it was a good look, “Color?” 

“Green.” Zuko answered, a tired smile tugging on his lips. 

“You’ve been so good, I think you deserve,” Sokka lowered his voice as he reached toward Zuko’s pinkened cock leaking onto his stomach, “to finish. Don’t you think?”   
Zuko nodded desperately, gazing down at Sokka’s hand.   
“Say it out loud.” When Zuko hesitated, he clarified. “Say ‘I’m a  
good boy and I deserve to finish, sir’” 

Impossibly, Zuko’s cheeks seemed to get redder and he looked away from Sokka, embarrassed.   
“No? You don’t want to finish?” Sokka pulled his hand away from his thighs, just being near them causing his hands to sweat from the heat emanating from Zuko’s skin. 

“No! I-fuck, I’m a good boy and I deserve to finish, sir.” Zuko whimpered. His hair had cone loose again, mussed and beautiful falling over his face.   
Sokka leaned in for another lip kiss before pulling back and smiling, “So perfect for me.” 

Sokka dipped his hands into the water-and-ice bowl before reaching down to Zuko’s weeping cock, Zuko initially flinching at the temperature difference before falling into his typical high-pitched moans and whimpers, thrusting his hips up, greedy for attention after being ignored for so long.   
His body stiffened as he came, a second of silence before he huffed out his breath and groaned. 

“What do you say?” Sokka said, grabbing Zuko by the jaw. 

“Thank you.” Zuko responded, sounding tired. 

Sokka quickly untied his wrists, massaging them back to life and kissing the inner portion before going to pour the ice down the bathroom sink and grab washcloths for the two of them and their disgusting sweat and come covered bodies. Sokka slowed down his efficient pace in order to softly wash down Zuko’s body with a cool towel, laughing as Zuko groaned about having to roll to the edge of the bed so Sokka could throw the bed towel down into the laundry basket.   
After having effectively cleaned up as much as Sokka could, he finished his own neglected cock in the bathroom, washed his hands, and laid down in bed. 

Zuko was already on his side, waiting for his big spoon. Sokka leaned down to kiss his shoulder, “Feeling better?” 

Zuko nodded tiredly, “I really, really needed that. Thank you,” Zuko angled his body so he could kiss Sokka, “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Now sleep.” Zuko shifted back, pleasantly warm and comforted by Sokka’s presence, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
